unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Theft Sesame Street
Grand Theft Sesame Street is a video shame made for the Nintendo 64 and NintenD'oh 66, but later released to every shaming system that has ever been released. Yes, even the CD-i. Grand Theft Sesame Street is a story of suffering, crime, redemption, Yahoo!, EA, Beats by Dr. Rea and evil puppets. The story was continued in Grand Theft Sesame Street 2: Elmo's Return. Plot One stormy day, Elmo was innocently driving to work as a preschool teacher. He loved little kids (not like that). Then his car breaks down. He gets out, and tried to fix it. Then he sees a pool. Thinking of how funny it would be to jump in a pool during a lightning storm, he does so. That's when lightning struck the pool. The next morning, he wakes up in a hospital. He grabs a random gun from Hammerspace, and uses it to shoot a Toad. Realizing how fun it is to be evil, he starts going on rampages shooting lotsa people. He starts out as a common street thug. But then the shame progresses, and he starts getting connections in "the Mob". That's actually what they call the public bathrooms in Sesame Street, but Elmo didn't know that. Then he got gang connections, and eventually formed his own gang, the Elmo Gang. Elmo uses his new power to put an end to all of his enemies, including but not limited to: the police, Big Bird, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Bowser, the police, George W. Bush, the cops, Steve Jobs, Michael Jackson, the SWAT team, the UnUnited Nations, and the local authorities. Elmo eventually takes over the whole street. Shameplay Grand Theft Sesame Street is a third person shooter. This means you are the third person to shoot stuff (the first two being Officer Weirdo and Ernie). The player must control Elmo as he shoots anyone who displeases him. The main goal of the shame is to complete every level, but most players are totally ignorant of this fact, and instead prefer mindlessly shooting for hours on end. Despite the name, there is no "theft" and this shame is not all that "grand". There are also random Cookies laying around town. Get 100 of them to get an extra life. Or you can just eat them; that's really up to you. But be careful... Cookie Monster will come after you. Bosses *Level 1: Big Bird *Level 2: Giant Goomba *Level 3: Bowser Jr. *Level 4: Evil Flying Magical Mustard Bottle *Level 5: Grover *Level 6: King of Hyrule *Level 7: George W. Bush *Level 8: Bowser *Level 9: Eviler Bowser *Level 10: Super Eviler Bowser Development Grand Theft Sesame Street was initially the idea of Colonel Sanders. Except he was going to make it a cooking shame about the mob boss Elmo. Then Wario and Waluigi came in and beat the crap out of him. He signed over the rights to the shame, and the WaDuo got started. Waluigi rewrote the shame, taking out all of the "crap" (everything), and replacing it with "cool stuff" (guns and explosions). Then Wario designed the shame, and forced some guys at Nintendo to make it. It was then produced by Princess Peach. Lawsuit This shame was sued by the makers of Grand Theft Auto. The UnAnything Team interviewed them, and they only gave us this quote: "THEY STOLE OUR SHAME! THEY STOLE OUR SHAME! THEY STOLE OUR SHAME! THEY WILL BURN IN HELL! THEY STOLE OUR SHAME!" The trial took place in May of 2008. Grand Theft Auto put up a great argument, but Wario just kept picking lint out of his belly button while his lawyer did the chicken dance. Waluigi was not at the trial because the Elmo Gang had shot him in the leg. The WaDuo had to pay MK$129.24 (equal to 129,240 UnDollars) and a small soda from Wendy's. Trivia *The jigsaw puzzles form a picture that shows Cookie Monster eating a oatmeal raisin cookie, but he hates raisins for no reason. *The Math Book of Evil was originally going to be the true final boss (who used an atomic bomb to attack the player), but was replaced by Super Eviler Bowser to make the game more challenging. **Despite this, the Math Book of Evil does make a appearance as the penultimate boss of Grand Theft Sesame Street: The Furchester Hotel. *This game has a name that is the pun of the pun seasmiz. *Mario makes no less than 7 cameo appearances in this shame, most of which involve finding him eating spaghetti. Category:Shames Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Banned things Category:Evil Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Good Shames